Kayra Rachglamour
Introduction As you wander through the forest, in search of adventure unbound, you sense someone’s presence among the tall Birch woods and turn to face your “would-be” adversary; only to be stricken with the site of a beautiful elven woman, sitting upon the roots of a great sycamore in a clearing, reading. She turns to face you and her platinum blonde hair seems to frolic upon her face as it cascades away, offset only by a single braid she had tucked away behind her left ear. Her eyes are like the grey skies after a storm at sea, and yet they seem to pierce right through you. She stands up slowly, closing her eyes to adjust herself and takes her first stride toward you. She’s not much taller then you, standing at what you can only assume to be shy of 6ft, yet she seems to loom over you, or perhaps you’ve grown smaller? You can no longer tell. She picks up a small rock and gives you that chilling stare yet again before dropping it right in front of you. A bear trap springs to life and snaps at the rock, clashing as steel hits steel. “Dangerous…” Her voice is like a harp, beautiful and refined. She looks off into the distance and makes her way back to his place of rest. Appearance First thing about Kay? He's male, although he appears female. Kay takes after his father, appearing more elven than human. He prefers travelling light, only carrying, for the most part, his talismans, hidden behind his green cloak.His talismans work as a "disposable focus" of sorts. It takes time for him to create them, and they have the appearance of a dark red slip of paper with some black infernal script adorning the edges. He wears a tunic of emerald green and a brown belt with the aforementioned pouches hidden behind him. His pants are long and slender, they almost adhere to his skin and cover the top of his brown cloth boots. Character Backstory Growing up as the only child of his single, human mother (Cheo Rachglamor), Kay lived a relatively simple life in the country-side. His father was never around, quite literally, as he had abandoned the two when the boy was young. His mother could never tell him who his Father is, or how he lived because, you see, she was mute. In order to teach Kay how to speak proper common, a friend of his mothers, Professor Sterling, would come by often and educate the young boy for years and years to come. Once the boy turned 14, he was stricken by a sudden ailment and was bedridden for weeks. While his mother stayed next to his bedside, Professor Sterling came by, sat down, and explain to the boy of his family’s history. Generations hence, his great, great, great grandmother had a curse stricken on her. She had angered a Djinn of Fire, an Efreet, and in his great arrogance he had wished her, and every firstborn child her bloodline would give rise to, to suffer from this curse as the child reaches maturity. The Professor continued by explaining that this sickness is indeed the rise to the curse. Upon hearing this news, the boy fell silent, and stayed silent for the remainder of the illness. Upon recovering, the young boy of 14 left a note for his mother and began his journey for a way to rid his family of this curse. Years later he finds himself studying in an ancient observatory, tracking down lead after lead. You see… he may have found the solution to his dilemma. An artifact containing within it a djinn whom held the power to grant three wishes to whosoever holds it. Once he discovered its whereabouts he set off in search. The lamp was not in some ancient Cave of Wonders, nor was it in a dungeon's horde of gold, no… the lamp's location was much, much more dangerous. It was in the hands of a money-grubbing loan shark (Elgrond Goldenrod). It required much tact, and much more gold, but Kay managed to convince the man to give the lamp up to him. Upon leaving the facilities he was broke, so he left town and found himself in a forest to make his wish. Upon rubbing the lamp, it exploded into oblivion, releasing magic unlike any he’s ever seen. It was at that moment he’d realized he’d been tricked. Feeling his rising anger at the man, he wished to survive in order to enact revenge, as unlikely as it was. Once the explosion subsided, Kay felt… different. It was as though he could feel this other presence among nature and his surroundings. He reached out to try and contact what he could only feel, when all of a sudden his surroundings caught ablaze. The forest was burning, and fast. Kay ran with all of his might to exit the forest, once he escaped and turned to see the burning forest, he vowed to achieve retribution against Elgrond for his treachery. __FORCETOC__ Story thus far...(WIP) Kay finds himself in a tavern known as the "Gilded Galgatron", where he meets many like-minded individuals willing to help him overcome his curse. Crystal, in fact, did succeed in allowing him to speak once more, though only in short bursts, as he had yet to get used to his new voice. The removal took it's toll on his body, and left a large burn upon his shoulder and up the side of the face on the left-hand side. Later on, he met another sorcerer by the name of Gribolth who tried to help him with his surges. Instead of succeeding, however, they just ended up burning the tavern down and putting everyone inside at risk. The danger that Crystal was put in angered Rolen, who threatened Kay with death should he come near Crystal again. This fear still haunts him today, as Rolen had left quite an impression on him at the time. Category:Player Character